Only a Fairy Tale, I Believe
by Orange Burst
Summary: Pangeran Light yang rupawan berkelana mencari tambatan hatinya, ditemani pengawal setianya membelah lebatnya hutan dengan bajaj kesayangannya. Bagaimanakah petualangan yang tengah menanti mereka?


**Only a Fairy Tale, I Believe:** The Prince and The Peas

_Death Note punya duo T.O._

_**Warning:** OOCness stadium 3,7, bahasa ngalor ngidul, JAY-UZZ...  
_

* * *

Pada zaman dahulu kala, dimana _blackberry_ dan _apple_ lebih dikenal sebagai buah-buahan daripada elektronik, tersebutlah sebuah kerajaan besar yang memberikan cahaya terang kepada tiap rakyat mereka (mengingat komoditi utama mereka adalah produksi bohlam lampu) di negeri Yagami yang sedang berbahagia karena lahirnya putra mahkota.

"Apa sudah terpikir nama untuknya?" tanya Raja Soichiro istrinya sambil menimang anak pertamanya yang berambut _hazel_ (coughbedasamaorangtuanyacough) dengan mata cemerlang dengan warna identik (coughbedasamaorangtuanyacough) juga wajah yang meski masih unyu terlihat cerdas (coughbedaama…oke,nocomment).

"Namamu Soichiro dan aku Sachiko bagaimana kalau namanya… Sule?"

.

.

"Hah?"

"Kan inisialnya 'S' semua… Lagian itu tuh terinspirasi dari nama komedian terkenal di negeri-nun-jauh-asia-tenggara-sono lho…" ucap sang Ratu sambil mengenang wajah tampan idolanya semasa SMA-nya tersebut.

"Tapi gak mesti Sule juga 'kan..." ucap Soichiro dilengkapi aksi _sweatdrop_. "Bagaimana kalau _'Light'_ saja?"

Senyum segera menghiasi wajah Sachiko. "Ah… maksudmu agar anak ini cerah dan bersinar, begitukah?"

"Bukan, biar promosi untuk produksi bohlam lampu kita."

* * *

\(=.=)/

* * *

Tujuh belas musim kemarau, musim, duren dan musim haji terlewati sudah, pangeran Light kini tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang rupawan, pintar, unyu, baik hati, tidak sombong, rajin menabung, taat mengaji… lho? Kok naskahnya agak beda sama yang saya inget ya? Kayaknya ada yang manipulasi... Yah, sudahlah...

-Sayangnya Light belum menemukan tambatan hatinya. Seringkali ia berkelana dengan bajaj kencana warisan turun temurun keluarganya untuk menemukan putri dambaan yang cantik, halus budinya, lembut, anti kerut, dan anti bocor #eh, namun belum ada juga yang sesuai dengan standarisasinya. Akhirnya sang Raja pun mengambil tindakan.

"Gue nggak mau dijodohin~ enggak mauuuuuuuuu~" Light mendekap erat pilar istana dalam kamarnya sambil berderai air mata, tambahin penari latar udah persis deh ama film India. Sang pengawal setia yang menyaksikannya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Terakhir kali adegan seperti ini terjadi adalah saat tuannya itu mau disunat.

"Lagian, Light, salah elo sendiri sok milih-milih gitu tiap kita ketemu putri cantik. IQ dibawah 130 dibilang idiot, tinggi dibawah 140 cm dibilang gak ideal, _jet coaster_ aja minimal 120 cm kok!" balas Mail, sang pengawal. Dulu ia adalah salah satu anggota pasukan elit kerajaan kehadirannya saja mampu membuat tiap lawannya berdecak, _'MATTilah gue!'_ hingga akhinrya ia lebih dikenal sebagai Matt. Gaje? Emang.

"Ih, bukannya gue sok milih, cuma lo inget-inget deh, waktu gue tanyain matematika dasar macem persamaan trigono-gini aja mereka nggak ngerti! Apa jadinya calon ratu kerajaan produksi lampu terbesar seantero antah berantah kalo nggak bisa _engineering_?" balas Light keras kepala.

"Lo nikahin aja itu bohlam sekalian," bales Matt dilengkapi _rolling eyes_ dan _rolling stone_, sudah lelah menghadapi sikap sang putra mahkota yang rupawan tapi narsis, jenius tapi licik, tidak sombong tapi bo'ong.

"-Eniwei," sela Light sok linggis, "Matt, lo mesti bantuin gue buat kabur. Gue denger kerajaan Wammy's adalah penghasil gula-gula terbesar seantero antah-berantah, pasti bokap gue gak berani ngejar gue kesana lantaran dia punya penyakit diabetes melletus."

"Dih, repot amat. Emang kenapa sih kalo dijodohin? Putrinya Gak punya sertifikat _engineering_ gitu?"

"Punya sih, punya… Cuma fisiknya itu lho! Rambut jabriknya gaje, posturnya bungkuk-bungkuk gaje, dan matanya melotot dengan gajenya! Plis deh ah, gw yang berkali-kali nolak tawaran _agency boyband_ gini mana cocok bersanding ama '_gituan'_?"

Hm… ciri-ciri itu… rasanya familiar?

"Masa gw dijodohin ama Ryuuk, menteri pertahanan republik Shinigami sebelah?"

.

.

Eh, bukan deng.

Matt kali ini cuma manggut-manggut (sok) simpatik. "Tenang aja, Light. Tadi sebenernya gue sempat denger bokap-nyokaplo ngomong, katanya mereka bakal mempertimbangkan ulang perjodohan ini, kalo lo bisa nemuin calon pendamping hidup yang layak sebagai calon istri sekaligus pendamping raja. Jadi, kita tinggal…"

"Bagus, ayo kita berkelana lagi dengan bajaj kencana!"

"-masang iklan di _facebook_ ato daftar ke biro jodoh…"

* * *

\(=.=)/

* * *

Sayangnya, badai turun dengan lebatnya malam itu. Membuat koneksi internet menjadi tidak memungkinkan, apalagi melakukan perjalanan jauh dengan bajaj.

Hampir saja Matt terlelap setelah marathon _game harvest moon_ berjam-jam, namun sosok serba putih yang mengetuk jendela kamarnya sukses membuat jeritan berbunyi _'**kuntilanaaak~!'** _yang keluar dari mulutnya membangunkan seisi istana.

* * *

\(=.=)/

* * *

"Nama saya Near, pangeran dari negeri River," ucap sang bocah albino secara singkat di hadapan keluarga raja. "Maafkan atas kehebohan barusan, meskipun bisa dibilang ini salah anda yang menyewa pengawal dengan histeria setinggi itu," Near masih dendam karena disebut kuntilanak, ternyata. "Saya ingin mencari tempat menginap terdekat karena hujan badai menghambat perjalanan saya."

"Kerajaan River… itu kan penghasil kapas terbesar seantah berantah! Tampangnya manis juga kalau diamati…" ucap Sachiko yang memerhatikan fisik Near yang berdiri sekitar 3 meter di hadapannya dengan teropong bintang. "Bagaimana, Light?"

Yang ditangnya mengerutkan kening. "Gimana apanya?"

"Yah gimana kalo dia jadi jodoh kamu lah! Aduh, jenius-jenius tapi lemot, deh…"

Kedua mata _hazel_ Light membulat seketika. "_Kaasan_! Dia kan masih bocah! _Kaasan_ mau aku dituduh pedo? Lagian dia cowok! Kemaren Ryuuk, sekarang pangeran _wool_-"

"-kapas."

"Ya, kapas. Terserahlah. Daripada itu, sejak kapan _Kaasan_ menganggapku homo? Sakit hatiku, _Kaasan_… Sakiiiiiit..." dan adegan derai air mata sambil memeluk pilar pun terulang kembali.

"Sejak _tousan_ menemukan majalah komik y_aoi_ di kolong kasurmu…?"

"Demi shinigami, itu bukan punyaku, _kaasan_! Itu pasti punya Sayu!"

"Kamu nggak usah malu-malu anjing begitu, Light. _Kasaan_ dan _tousan_ mengerti, kok."

"Makanya, sudah kubilang bukan begitu! Lagipula jika kalian ingin punya menantu seperti Near, kenapa tidak dijodohkan dengan Sayu aja? Dari segi umur kan lebih rasional!"

"Kamu kan tahu Sayu sedang bekonsentrasi pada kuliah _engineeringnya_… nggak ada waktu buat jodoh-jodohan."

Light pun melakukan_ facepalm_ penuh rasa frustasi. Sayu, putri kerajaan yang prestasinya biasa-biasa aja dikuliahin sampe tingat _master_, sedangkan dia sebagai putra mahkota yang jenius malah harus menghadapi dilema tak berkesudahan seperti ini…

"Matt, antarkan pangeran Near ke kamar mandi dan perintahkan para pelayan untuk menyiapkan air hangat untuknya."

Sang pengawal mengangguk hormat dan menggiring, eh, mengantar Near ke ruangan yang dimaksud.

"Dengar, Light," Raja Soichiro yang dari tadi nggak kebagian dialog angkat bicara, "_tousan_ sudah sering dengar mengenai kejeniusan pangeran dari negeri River. Kau ingat lomba cerdas cermat yang kau menangkan waktu balita? _Well,_ pangeran River telah memecahkan rekor skormu bahkan saat dia masih memakai popok."

"Mungkin dia masih memakai popok bahkan sampai sekarang…?"

"-Dan lagi meski komoditas utama mereka hanyalah kapas, negeri River adalah salah satu dari negara dengan penghasilan perkapita tertinggi. Negeri kita bisa semakin maju jika mengadakan persemakmuran dengan mereka."

"Tapi, _tousan_, aku…"

"Tenang saja," sela Sachiko; lagi-lagi tanpa mengindahkan omongan putranya. "_Kaasan_ punya cara jitu untuk mengetahui apakah dia pangeran sejati yang ideal atau tidak dengan _ini_."

Sang ratu mengulurkan tangannya, memperlihatkan potongan lego yang ada dalam genggamannya.

"Pangeran sejati pastilah peka dan sensitif. Jika dia bisa merasakan benda ini kutaruh di alas tidurnya yang paling bawah, berarti dia benarlah pangeran yang cocok untukmu, Light."

* * *

\(=.=)/

* * *

Pagi selanjutnya, Matt sibuk membereskan kamar untuk tamu kerajaan. Setelah menyamakan seorang pangeran dari negeri seberang dengan sosok mistis, ialah yang paling dianggap bertanggung jawab untuk melakukan ini itu, termasuk memilah kembali bermacam-macam alas tidur yang ditumpuk ke atas ranjang Near semalam;kasur kapuk, kulit domba, kulit sapi, kulit rusa, dan kulit pangsit.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak, Near?" sapa Sachiko begitu sang pangeran kecil menghampiri meja makan pagi itu. Di salah satu tempat duduknya tampak Light sesekali masih menyumpah-serapah atas keputusan perjodohan irasional yang ditentukan orang tuanya. Bahkan bajigur kesukaannya yang disiapkan sebagai _dessert_ gagal menjalankan tugasnya untuk memperbaiki mood sang pangeran.

"Bisa dibilang begitu," balas Near sopan. "Tapi rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di punggung, padahal berlapis kasur sudah dipersiapkan untuk saya. Saya sampai tidak bisa tidur untuk beberapa lama, karena merasa seperti menindih potongan lego_ part_ NA-2131031 edisi _Batman limited edition:the Bat mobile…_"

.

.

.

Ruang makan yang diliputi kesenyapan selama beberapa sekon menjadi riuh dengan jeritan suka cita dari Sachiko, yang diikuti senyum penuh apresiasi dari sang suami, dan ekspresi mules _'aduh-harusnya-gue-gak-makan-jengkol'_ dari sang Putra.

"Tidak hanya jenius, ternyata kau benar-benar pangeran sejati! Kau lihat itu Light? Kau tidak perlu takut harus berada di _'bawah_' dengan menteri Ryuuk! Kau pasti bisa berada di_ 'atas'_ jika menikah dengan pangeran Near!"

Bajigur yang disesap Light untuk menenangkan diri langsung tersembur di atas meja. Mungkin majalah yaoi itu memang bukan milik Sayu, tapi…

* * *

\(=.=)/

* * *

Hari itu keadaan negeri Yagami begitu riuh. Pesta pertunangan Light dan Near diadakan malam itu juga. Para tamu dan wartawan edaran gosip pun telah memenuhi _ballroom_.

Near pun tampak can… unyu mengenakan gaun putih yang disediakan keluarga River sendiri, untuk mengenalkan kualitas kain yang diproduksi dari kapas negeri mereka pada khayalak umum. Wajah tiis sang bocah malang tetap tak berubah ketika temali korset mulai diikatkan di punggungnya.

"Pangeran Near, apa kau melihat Light?" tanya Sachiko yang menghambur masuk ruangan ganti dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

Setelah mendapat gelengan singkat sebagai jawaban, sang Ratu segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut setelah sebelumnya meyakinkan Near untuk jangan mengkhawatirkan kesuksesan pertunangan mereka, toh tempat persembunyian Light juga kreatif. Paling-paling di bawah kolong tempat tidur atau lemari Sayu.

Setelah gema langkah Sachiko dan dayang-dayangnya tidak terdengar lagi di lorong luar, Near mengisyaratkan Light untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya di dalam lemari. Tidak kreatif, memang.

"Menyelinaplah lewat jendela, saya sudah bilang pada Ratu untuk melonggarkan penjagaan di sekitar ruangan ini agar bisa rileks. Matt sudah menunggumu di dekat kandang kuda lengkap dengan perbekalan kalian. Cepatlah."

Light menjejakkan kakiknya di bingkai jendela, siap memperlihatkan aksi akrobatik indah yang ia pelajari sewaktu tersasar dan diadopsi keluarga sirkus selama beberapa minggu, namun…

"… _Thanks,_ Near. Err… kenapa kau menolongku?"

Yang ditanya menunjukkan senyum kecil, gestur yang cukup membuat sang pangeran bohlam tertegun akan momen yang baru ia saksikan pertama kali.

.

.

"Saya tidak mau menikah dengan orang yang IQ-nya dibawah 180."

* * *

\(=.=)/

* * *

"… Kenapa, Light? Tampang lo mirip banget kayak pas kena sembelit," ucap Matt yang sedari tadi anteng menunggui Light.

"Baru kali ini gue ngerasa pengen mukul bocah…" gerutu Light yang segera meletakan pantatnya di bangku belakang. Namun mengingat jasa Near yang telah memuluskan rencananya, ia hanya melempar pelan kepala bocah itu dengan sendal wc tadi.

"Ya sudahlah, kita harus bergerak cepat kalo nggak mau ketangkep. Tarik, Matt!"

_"Yes, my Lord!"_

Dan bajaj kencana pun melaju, membaur bersama hutan hingga tak tampak lagi dari istana.

* * *

\(=.=)/

* * *

"O_h, my Jashin_! Putraku… Putraku kabur dari istana?" Sachiko yang panik membuat ucapannya sedikit salah _fandom_.

"Aku juga tidak dapat menemukan Matt… padahal biasanya dialah bisa mengetahui jalan pikiran Light. Kau ingat jasa Matt yang membuatnya diangkat sebagai pengawal pribadi Light? Sewaktu Light kabur dari rumah akibat takut disunat dan ditemukan di bilik terpojok wc umum negeri tetangga?" Soichiro mencoba menenangkan istrinya meski nggak nyambung.

"Mungkin… " Near yang sedari tadi berada bersama mereka angkat bicara, "ia berniat kawin lari dengan Matt."

Rupanya Near masih dendam karena dilempari sendal WC.

* * *

_**The Prince and The Peas:fin**_

* * *

padahal Catur ama Lophdrang masih terlantar, tapi bikin multichaps lagi... ehehehe #malahketawasokunyu #kicked

Mencoba ngubah-ngubah style humor(lagi), jadi gimana menurut readers? Komen dan kritik diterima dengan mata terbuka, kalo tertutup gak bisa baca soalnya...

#krikkrikkrik

ehm, kalo jayus silakan langsung diutarakan, stylenya bakal saya utal-atik lagi. Jangan ragu juga untuk ngelaporin kebiasaan typo saya yg nggak ilang2 ini ya ^.^9 #bangga?

ayo, penjet ijo-i... eh, sekarang biru kan ya? Ayo, pencet biru2 di bawah dengan cemungudh!_**  
**_


End file.
